Rudy, The Savior
"You seek to make this world cease to exist simply because of what happened to you when you were a child". "I understand your anger Yevon, but I cannot allow my understanding to override my judgement". "Regardless of your reasoning, you're still trying to destroy a world full of innocents who had nothing to do with what happened to you". "For such a grievous offense, I must stop you by any means I deem necessary". "Don't make this any harder than it has to be for either of us". - Rudy's attempt to arrest Yevon in Mobius Chronicles, which fails and leads to the Final Battle. Appearance WIP Personality WIP History WIP Powers Peak-Human Strength Peak-Human Speed Peak-Human Conditioning Enhanced Eyesight 360-Degree Vision WIP Abilities (Note: I have abilities listed as things you're either born with or not, not really learn-able ones. These are either given at birth, or rarely obtained through supernatural events) Natural Leadership Level-Headed Great Logical Ability WIP Skills (Note: I have skills listed as potentially being able to be learned by virtually anyone, if they have the teachings and the drive/will to learn it) Melee Weapon Proficiency Firearm Proficiency Great Hand-Eye Coordination Extreme Adaptability Enhanced Lung Capacity WIP Weapons Melee Morning Star A morning star mace made of titanium that Rudy wears on the right side of his waist, it has 12 spikes on it and when it makes contact with an enemy, it deals fire damage to them along with physical damage. This is Rudy's lethal force melee weapon that he prefers to not use. It should be noted that Rudy's actual experience with this weapon isn't as great as it is with his guns, but it is still impressive. Stun Baton A small nightstick-like club that Rudy wears on the left side of his waist, right beside Whispers. This can be toggled between normal and electric-based attacks. This weapon is commonly used as a means to incapacitate criminals in order to arrest them with minimal damage being inflicted on them. Rudy will always use this before he'll use his morning star, since the stun baton is non-lethal and the worst it could do normally is give the criminal a small shock that'll knock them out for a few minutes. Firearms Whispers Rudy's trademark pistol, it can fire 50 bullets before needing to be reloaded and it fires with enough force for it's bullets to pierce titanium. The gun also has several abilities that Rudy can use in order to deal even more damage and possesses a scope that allows Rudy to zoom in 15 times better as well as a silencer. This gun's great versatility allows it to be dangerous to unarmored, light-armored, medium-armored, and even heavy-armored enemies. Whispers's Special Shots Focus Shot (Deals critical damage every time it connects, but requires constant focus) Silenced Shot (Fires a completely-silent bullet that cannot be detected by sound) Scatter Shot (Deals shotgun-like damage, making it extremely effective at close-range) Burst Shot (Fires a hail of bullets like a machine gun, making dodging much harder to accomplish) Poison Shot (Fires a bullet coated in a potent poison, causes great pain to the target) Napalm Shot (Fires a bullet that explodes into a mass of fire, burning everything near impact) Grenade Shot (Fires a bullet that explodes on impact, basically a napalm cannon) Charged Shot (Fires a supercharged bullet that deals five times the damage of a regular bullet) Sniper Shot (An extremely high-caliber shot that can shatter entire skulls with it's force) Nova Shot (A bullet with the power of a supernova inside of it, extremely dangerous to everyone) Ultima Shot (A bullet that transcends both reality and fantasy, a one hit kill to nearly anything it touches) The Chancellor Rudy's assault rifle, it can fire 300 bullets before needing to be reloaded and it is very lethal, especially in short and mid ranges. This monster's burst fire is very effective at clearing out entire hallways full of enemies in a matter of seconds, especially if the enemies are unarmored or lightly-armored. However, even those with medium or heavy armor would be wise to watch out for this rifle, as it can easily chew into armor and break through. This instrument of destruction will rain Hell down on all who oppose Rudy, making it probably his most fearsome weapon in his arsenal. Night Watcher Rudy's sniper rifle, it automatically comes equipped with a silencer and can fire 15 bullets before needing to be reloaded. This rifle is ideal for long-range attacks and packs lethal force in every shot, along with a scope that can allow Rudy to hit targets from over 30 miles away. This sniper rifle is strong enough to pierce light-armored foes and medium-armored foes. While it can't pierce heavily-armored foes easily, it is still capable of dealing some damage to them and possibly even chipping their armor and creating a weak spot that Rudy can use another weapon of his to capitalize on. Massacre Syndrome Rudy's combat shotgun, this beast of a shotgun can fire 30 cartridges before needing to be reloaded and it's scattershot is lethal at even long-range, making mid-range shots dangerous and short-range shots an almost-guaranteed kill to unarmored and light-armored foes while still being rather dangerous to medium-armored foes and, at the very least, being capable of stunning heavily-armored foes long enough to finish them off. WIP Explosives Grenades (Note: Rudy's grenade classification is any weapon that he must first pull a pin or other mechanism out of before being used) Frag Grenades Flashbangs Sticky Grenades EMP Grenades Tear Gas WIP Mines (Note: Rudy's mine classification is any weapon he must first place on a surface or set up in advance before it can be used) Remote Mines Proximity Mines Timed Mines C4 Bouncing Bettys Plasma Mines WIP Bombs (Note: Rudy's bomb classification is any weapon he must first light or ignite in some way before it can be used) Fuse Bombs Pipe Bombs Dynamite Firecrackers Molotov Cocktails WIP Armor The entire set of armor that Rudy wears is comprised of an alloy that is 700 times stronger and 80 times lighter then titanium. This alloy was made specially to resist all forms of attacks, including piercing, elemental, and magical attacks in addition to the normal blade, blunt, and bullet defenses. This alloy is even capable of standing up to the powerful, and destructive, capabilities of plasma, solar energy, and even Gamma radiation. Helmet WIP Visor WIP Gorget WIP Chestplate WIP Pauldrons WIP Gauntlets WIP Wristguards WIP Leggings WIP Shinguards WIP Greaves WIP Boots WIP Gadgets Arresting Support Titanium Handcuffs WIP Thermal Vision Goggles WIP Throwing Bolas WIP Informational Support Wristwatch Communicator WIP Army Database WIP Earpiece WIP Navigational Support Grappling Guns WIP Jetpack WIP Galaxy-Wide GPS WIP Remote Vehicle Call-In WIP Locating Support Tracking Device WIP Thermal Scanner WIP Portable Metal Detector WIP Night Vision Goggles WIP Vehicles Armored Jeep WIP Armored Speedboat WIP Armored Helicopter WIP Military-Grade Vehicles Armored Jet WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Ranged Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Pistol Users Category:Rifle Users Category:Assault Rifle Users Category:Sniper Rifle Users Category:Shotgun Users Category:Grenade Users Category:Mine Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Mace Users Category:Club Users